This invention relates to computer networks in general, and more particularly to a method for synthesizing machines for converting between disparate computer protocols.
Computer networks are being constructed to provide electronic mail and file transfer services. Each network must have associated with it a well defined language or "protocol" to enable the respective computers on the network to be able to communicate. Different networks, however, often use different protocols (e.g., Systems Network Architecture (SNA), DECNET, and Open System Interconnection (OSI)) such that computers on one network may not be able to communicate with computers on another network without the assistance of a device or process (i.e., "machine") to translate between the two protocols. The machine that performs the translation between two disparate protocols is called a "gateway" and is shown at 101 in FIG. 1.
Gateways may be built manually using ad hoc techniques. However, it may be advantageous to generate gateways automatically from formal specifications of each protocol for one or more of the following reasons:
1. the gateway can be proved to be correct; PA1 2. the gateway can be built quickly; PA1 3. the gateway can be changed quickly to adapt to changes in the protocol standards.